Patience dans l'inconfort
by Didou367
Summary: L'amour ne fait pas le bonheur. Il faut vivre l'amour au quotidien pour le savourer. Akashi et Murasakibara ne sont pas heureux. Mais être malheureux ensemble, c'est déjà un simulacre de bonheur. Non ?


**Titre :** Patience dans l'inconfort.  
**Auteur :** Didou367.  
**Fandom :** Kuroko no Basket.  
**Personnages, couple :** Akashi/Murasakibara et deux OCs qui ne servent pas à grand'chose.  
**Rating :** T.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** CE MONSTRE M'A BOUFFE UN MOIS DE MA VIE. ... Ahem. Que dire. C'est long, c'est mauvais, c'est argh. Je déteste ce feeling – vous autres auteurs le connaissez – quand tu finis un texte assez long et que t'es absolument pas satisfait du résultat mais que tu peux pas faire mieux. C'est d'un frustrant. Mais sinon, cet OS était à la base censé être un ''supplément'' d'un autre OS que je planifie d'écrire bientôt (AoKise, bien sûr) et au final... c'est devenu une histoire à part entière. D'où le OOC à la fin (Vous comprendrez).  
Le titre, quant à lui, est une citation de je sais plus qui définissant la soumission, que j'ai choisi car cet OS tout entier est, entre autres, une histoire de soumission. Enfin il me semblait assez approprié. Beaucoup plus que l'autre partie de la citation (''mais dans l'espoir d'une revanche qui en vaille la peine'').  
Ah puis je viens de remarquer. C'est le premier Akashi/Murasakibara du fandom français. Fuck yeah bitches.

* * *

« Comme tu le sais, à la fin de mes études, je suis destiné à reprendre l'entreprise de mon père. »

C'est fou comme le ton d'Akashi, quiet mais impérieux, s'accorde avec le décor du pittoresque pavillon de thé d'Happô-en. Très sommairement agencé, tout de bois meublé, ce dernier s'apparente davantage à une vieille cabane inhabitée, construite au fin fond de la forêt par une existence passée dont elle est aujourd'hui l'unique trace. Et pourtant, la posture parfaitement droite des autres invités, tous assis en position de _seiza_ ; le discret chuchotis des tissus que l'on entend au passage des hôtes, femmes silencieuses vêtues de kimonos aux motifs distingués ; tout cela gorge les lieux d'une atmosphère à la solennelle sérénité qui ne permet aucun doute quant à l'usage de l'enseigne.

Murasakibara, son vieux tee-shirt et son jean aux poches remplies de sucreries diverses et variées se sentent perdus.

« Oui, je sais, répond-t-il cependant. »

Il ne regrette pas d'être venu. Akashi, ses gestes minutieux – la manière dont ses mains pâles manipulent la porcelaine délicatement fleurie, comme s'il craignait de la briser à tout instant –, le raffinement modeste de son habit traditionnel – le _hakama_ manque, s'écrieraient les puristes, mais peu lui importe –, ... Akashi le subjugue.

« Je serai donc une personnalité importante, que certains chercheront sans doute à éliminer.  
- Glauque, Aka-chin... »

''Aka-chin'' regarde par la fenêtre tout en lui parlant. Son regard hétérochrome se perd dans l'immensité de ce tout petit monde à part, ce tout petit monde de vert et de soleil qui s'étend à l'infini ; plus de Tokyo grouillant de vies qui s'ignorent les unes les autres – trop, beaucoup trop de vies –, il n'existe plus que la frissonnante chanson de la nature qui les entoure, mélodie feutrée des arbres et du vent. Univers de feuilles et de fleurs qui, secouées par d'irrégulières brises, s'adressent de tendres clins d'œil, comme partageant le malicieux secret de leur beauté.

« Tu seras donc mon garde du corps. »

En quelques mots, en une poignée de secondes, en un instant, le rouquin décide de son avenir. Il y a dans sa voix le je ne sais quoi d'autorité absolue, ce je ne sais quoi qui interdit toute opposition ; il a la voix altière, la parole omnipotente du Destin qui proclame l'avenir.

« Aka-chiiiiiiin... Je voulais être pâtissier, moi..., geint-il sans grand espoir.  
- Tu seras mon garde du corps. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets hoche nonchalamment la tête, accoutumé à obéir sans discuter – Aka-chin sait ce qu'il faut faire mieux que quiconque –, puis il avale goulûment un _wagashi_ sous le regard désapprobateur de son congénère qui, pour sa part, savoure lentement – précautionneusement, comme le veut la tradition – son thé vert fumant.

« Ne t'empiffre pas aussi grossièrement, Atsushi.  
- Oui oui.  
- Tu as la permission de m'embrasser. »

Et il lui tend majestueusement une main que Murasakibara s'empresse d'attraper entre les siennes, bien plus grandes, et de baiser affectueusement – les doigts, le dos de la main, la paume... jusqu'à ce qu'Akashi lui retire la dextre aimée, déclarant que c'était assez.

* * *

Murasakibara se sent trop serré et trop guindé dans ce costume, sa cravate l'étouffe – ''Aka-chiiiiin ! Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de trop la serrer.'' ''Ça t'apprendra à ne pas savoir nouer une cravate à ton âge.'' – mais Akashi surveille, du coin de l'œil, jusqu'au plus insignifiant de ses mouvements, l'avertissant tacitement des conséquences s'il venait à la desserrer. La chute désordonnée de ses cheveux – qu'il doit maintenant attacher en permanence – sur sa nuque lui manque, aussi.

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. »

Tout le monde s'assoit. Pas lui. Reste debout, Atsushi, les bras croisés, oui, comme ça, pour avoir l'air menaçant et pour avoir les mains proches de ton revolver, savamment dissimulé sous ta veste noire, juste là où se trouve ton cœur – oui, là où est la vie, c'est là que doit être ton instrument de mort –, tiens-toi droit, Atsushi, à qui crois-tu faire peur avec tes épaules voûtées et ta stature de pré-pubère ?

« Je pense que nous devrions plutôt... »

Des projets se font dans cette vaste salle, des projets comme des rêves sans magie, des rêves désabusés que l'on accomplit pour un mince sourire satisfait – où sont les prunelles émerveillées, où est l'exaltante impression d'avoir gagné tout seul contre le monde entier ? – et le garde du corps se surprend à se souvenir de ses propres rêves.

Dans ces moments-là, il imagine sans difficulté aucune sa charmante petite pâtisserie. Dès l'ouverture, à huit ou neuf heures du matin, hommes et femmes pressés viendraient lui acheter une petite douceur pour égayer leur quotidien morne ; puis arriverait la gentille petite grand-mère du quartier pour repartir avec un sachet de chouquettes, un délicieux goûter pour son petit-fils adoré, lui dirait-elle ; les enfants de l'école primaire pas loin dépenseraient tous les jours leurs quelques sous pour des bonbons auxquels il ajouterait une sucette ou un Malabar avec un petit sourire.

Et puis Akashi claque des doigts, estompant brutalement les effluves exquis de meringue, d'éclair au chocolat et de macarons tels les couleurs trop affadies d'une aquarelle dont les contours se devinent plus qu'ils ne se voient.

Il n'a pas besoin de le regarder, ou même de se retourner, pour savoir que son subalterne le plus précieux songe à ses espérances abandonnées d'une autre vie.

« Comment comptes-tu me protéger au juste si tu passes ton temps à rêvasser ?, morigène-t-il froidement une fois la réunion terminée. »

* * *

« Alors, Aka-chin, tu vas l'épouser ?  
- Oui. Un partenariat d'une telle importance avec cette firme nous sera particulièrement bénéfique. D'autant plus que, sous la condition que j'épouse Sanako, c'est à moi que la tête de l'entreprise revient à la mort de son père.  
- D'accord. »

* * *

Akashi exige de lui qu'ils continuent à vivre ensemble dans son grand manoir malgré l'emménagement prochain de Sanako.

Il assiste au mariage – très formel, très traditionnel – qui se fait à Happô-en. Les yeux vairons du jeune marié s'égarent dans la magnificence verdoyante des environs, jusqu'à retrouver le pavillon de thé au loin – on n'en voit à la vérité que le toit. Murasakibara remarque ces regards mais ne pipe mot. Il se contente de rester aux côtés de Kuroko, Aomine et Midorima – Kise n'a pas pu revenir des États-Unis pour cette occasion – tandis que son ''client'' fait une cour cauteleuse aux autres invités qui s'avèrent tous n'être que des partenaires d'affaires potentiels.

Malgré cela, le manoir garde son lugubre silence.

Sanako s'efforce de lui sourire faiblement à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent mais dans ses mirettes sombres brille toujours l'éclat douloureux de larmes qui s'opiniâtrent à ne pas couler. Il l'entend parfois hurler le soir, lorsque lui retourne dans sa chambre et eux dans la leur – juste à côté de la sienne – et ses cris entrecoupés de sanglots lui inspireraient sans doute une pitié incommensurable s'il ne lui en voulait pas terriblement d'être entrée dans leur vie – de la même manière qu'un petit garçon garde jalousement sa maman rien que pour lui, le garde du corps croyait jusqu'ici que son ancien capitaine lui appartiendrait exclusivement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Déjà déshabillé ? C'est parfait. Allonge-toi. »

Comme à chaque fois que sa femme lui ''fait une scène'' – pour reprendre son phrasé dédaigneux –, Akashi le rejoint furtivement alors qu'il s'apprête à prendre sa douche – toujours, toujours à cet exact moment. Il l'astreint alors à s'étendre sur le lit de manière à lui offrir son corps tout entier et il s'exécute avec une certaine satisfaction, attendant que l'autre vienne se mettre à califourchon sur lui.

Il ne fait rien, si ce n'est répondre aux baisers de son amant, ce dernier tenant tout particulièrement à sa soumission. Il veut toucher, embrasser, mordiller chaque parcelle de son être sans être dérangé dans son inlassable – et jamais lassée – découverte de cette enveloppe charnelle qu'il considère comme exclusivement sienne, revenir à ce qu'il connaît, ce qu'il chérit ; couvrir de ses grognements licencieux les pleurs hystériques de son épouse. Et seulement une fois qu'il les juge tous deux conquis par une charnelle extase, il s'empale sur le membre durci de Murasakibara alors que celui-ci le fixe avec l'ébahissement du petit-ami qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser ''Wow, est-ce que c'est vraiment moi que cette personne magnifique aime ?''.

Akashi est magnifique, oui, digne et fier dans l'expression la plus bestiale, la plus primaire de son affection. Dressé, arqué par la jouissance, à aucun moment il ne quitte des yeux son partenaire qu'il chevauche avec l'emportement d'une volupté capricieuse mais avec la grâce altière d'un souverain ne s'abaissant qu'une fois ou deux pour l'embrasser – Atsushi profite de ces une ou deux fois pour pousser un gémissement que le baiser étouffe, condamné qu'il est au silence du fait des engagements conjugaux du roux.

« Tu... Tu as ma permission, Atsushi, halète inopinément le principal concerné. »

Les prunelles violacées du susnommé s'illuminent d'un éclat indicible et tout de suite il attrape de ses deux grandes mains les hanches de son compagnon, enfin il lui octroie le droit de le toucher, enfin. Un temps il accompagne les impétueux mouvements de ses reins puis sa dextre remonte lentement jusqu'à son visage, traçant son chemin de tendresse sur son torse, son cou. Il caresse alors sa joue, et son vis-à-vis semble toujours pris au dépourvu par ce contact, surpris quelques secondes avant de pencher légèrement la tête, s'abandonnant à cet amour qu'il ne saura jamais rendre avec autant de douceur.

Finalement, ils jouissent tous deux, presqu'en même temps, et Akashi s'allonge contre lui sans dire mot, sa tête reposant sur la poitrine du jeune homme aux cheveux violets dont les bras le capturent alors dans une étreinte à l'enfantine puérilité – peut-être que si je le garde comme ça, il ne partira pas cette fois, peut-être qu'il dormira ici, dans cette position, qu'il écoutera l'ardente berceuse de nos deux cœurs...

Néanmoins, le rouquin se dégage de son emprise. Il prend une douche rapide dans la petite salle de bain reliée à la chambre, se rhabille puis se dirige vers la porte.

« Reste, Aka-chin.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. »

Aka-chin ne lui appartient plus, mais lui appartient toujours à Aka-chin, et il lui appartiendra tant qu'il voudra bien de lui.

C'est suffisant.

* * *

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sanako leur apprend un jour, à l'heure du dîner, qu'elle attend un heureux événement.

Murasakibara s'apprête à la féliciter d'une voix traînante – plus par politesse que par réel intérêt – lorsque son ancien coéquipier se lève pour enlacer son épouse, lui murmurant ''Félicitations, Sanako. Je me réjouis à l'idée de devenir père.'' qui ne lui échappe pourtant pas.

Au final, il préfère se taire.

Parce que pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme, il se sent étranger à ce bourgeon de petite famille destiné à éclore. Quelle place Akashi pourrait-il lui attribuer dans ce foyer qui se construit sans se soucier de son existence ? Que serait-il de plus à ses yeux que le garde du corps ? S'intéresserait-il à son garde comme il s'y est intéressé jusqu'ici une fois son enfant né ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaît le rouquemoute, il se demande s'il fait bien de demeurer opiniâtrement à ses côtés.

* * *

« Elle a tes yeux, Aka-chin. »

L'intéressé se contente d'un mince sourire en guise de réponse, son attention toute accaparée par le petit enfant babillant joyeusement dans ses bras tout en serrant de sa main minuscule l'index de son père. Ce dernier, au grand étonnement du géant, a gagné en tendreté à la venue au monde d'Ayame – toujours les mêmes regards muets qui gardent précieusement leurs secrets quand il s'agit de lui ou de sa femme, mais le nourrisson semble ramener à la vie un homme que plus personne ne connaît, l'homme que Murasakibara a accidentellement condamné au silence il y a bien des années.

Lui aussi veut un peu – un tout petit peu, vraiment, il ne demande pas beaucoup – de ces sourires furtifs mais gorgés d'amour et pourquoi il ne lui adresserait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une fois de temps en temps, les mêmes regards bienveillants, comme s'il suffisait d'un regard pour protéger quelqu'un du monde entier...

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, hein ? ... Plus que moi, hein ? »

Akashi quitte des yeux sa fille pour scruter son employé, le sourcil haussé, l'air quelque peu agacé mais indulgent – l'air du parent que la maladresse de son enfant irrite sans altérer le moins du monde l'amour qu'il lui porte, l'air du parent qui ne peut s'empêcher de penser ''Eh merde... Oh tant pis, c'est qu'un vase.'' –, il s'obstine quelques secondes dans un mutisme songeur avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Atsushi. Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
- J'aurais préféré si ça avait été notre enfant à tous les deux, geint avec une candide tristesse Murasakibara. Je vois ce que tu voulais dire la dernière fois, maintenant. »

Un sourire condescendant sourit sur les lèvres du roux, un sourire qui dit ''J'avais raison et tu fais bien de le reconnaître'', mais un sourire amer qui regrette l'injuste justesse de ses conjectures.

* * *

« Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être heureux, avait un jour déclaré Akashi alors qu'il nouait la cravate de son subordonné.  
- Dis pas ça, Aka-chin, c'est triste... »

Il haussa les épaules puis passa une main sur son torse, dégageant d'une caresse indolente les éventuels plis de sa tenue. Il levait à peine le bras pour lui faire signe de se retourner que Murasakibara s'exécuta, accoutumé à cette sorte de rituel matinal qui n'appartenait qu'à eux – deux petites heures qui les coupaient du reste du monde avant de les y abandonner avec la cruauté d'une mère qui dépose son nouveau-né aux portes de l'orphelinat.

Le rouquin monta sur le lit et l'autre retint à grand'peine un sourire amusé – la dernière fois qu'il avait osé se gausser de sa petitesse, le susmentionné rouquin le lui avait fait amèrement regretter. Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en un discret soupir apaisé lorsque la brosse, accompagnée des mains fines de son capitaine d'antan, s'affaira à démêler ses cheveux qui furent ensuite attachés en une queue de cheval basse.

« Voilà. Un jour, Atsushi, il faudra que tu apprennes à faire tout ça par toi-même.  
- Mais j'ai pas envie. Tant qu'Aka-chin est là pour le faire...  
- Je ne serai pas toujours là pour le faire. »

* * *

Quelque chose ne va pas, se dit Murasakibara dès qu'il franchit le pas de la porte, et son affidé semble penser la même chose, s'il en croit le presqu'imperceptible froncement de ses sourcils. La manière dont Ayame s'écrie joyeusement ''Père, vous voilà enfin rentré !'' tout en courant vers l'intéressé pour se serrer contre ses jambes n'altère aucunement l'indicible pressentiment qu'ont les deux adultes.

« Dis-moi, Ayame, où est ta mère ?  
- Elle est allée dans la salle de bains mais ça fait longtemps maintenant... »

Ils échangent un bref regard, intiment à la petite fille de continuer à jouer dans le salon – elle hoche la tête et obéit sans protester, sachant déjà à son jeune âge à quel point son père tient à ce que l'on respecte son autorité – et se dirigent vers la pièce concernée d'un pas régulier mais tendu ; la main du plus grand des deux attrape celle de son congénère en une tentative futile de soutien – il sait très bien que son soutien n'est pas demandé.

« Oh. »

Sa gracieuse nudité vaguement dissimulée par l'eau, Sanako paraîtrait paisiblement endormie dans la baignoire s'il ne manquait pas à sa poitrine les mouvements placides de sa respiration.

Chétive ondulation de l'eau, clapotis succinct, tandis qu'Akashi lui prend le bras afin de mesurer son pouls. Inexistant. Son regard hétérochrome parcourt froidement son corps frêle avant d'aviser la pléthore de médicaments posés sur l'évier.

« Atsushi. Emmène Ayame quelque part et occupe-la pour quelques heures. Je me charge du reste.  
- Aka-chin, je...  
- C'est un ordre. »

Une fois assuré de leur départ, Seijurou ferme la porte de la salle de bains puis s'adosse à elle, les bras croisés et l'air pensif.

Il savait que cela finirait par arriver, le chagrin dans les yeux sombres de son épouse et la pâleur maladive de son faciès que le bonheur avait depuis bien longtemps délaissé lui chuchotait perpétuellement à l'oreille sa mort prochaine – qu'elle se donnerait elle-même – avec la cruelle fourberie d'un destin qui l'accuse de son malheur.

C'est une mort élégante qu'elle a choisi, remarque-t-il avec une inquiétante indolence, une mort sobre et modeste ; nul besoin pour cette femme qui ne souhaitait rien de plus que le bonheur simple d'un mari aimant et d'un enfant en bonne santé de se libérer en une écœurante profusion de sang. La mort comme la libération d'une souffrance aphone qui n'aurait jamais affranchi son esclave résignée.

« Oui allô ? Ma femme est morte, pourriez-vous envoyer une ambulance ? »

* * *

Ce soir-là, et les soirs qui suivent, Murasakibara retrouve sa place dans le lit d'Akashi.

Il se love allègrement contre son dos – heureux de récupérer le droit de dormir à ses côtés – et encercle sa taille d'un long bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne le quittera plus, que jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours il lui accordera cette proximité qui lui a été volée ces six dernières années. Requête tacite à laquelle son compagnon semble offrir une certaine considération alors que ses mains se superposent à celles de son vis-à-vis.

Il ose alors croire que tout va redevenir comme avant – et, après tout, ils reprennent bel et bien leurs anciennes habitudes comme si la pauvre Sanako n'avait jamais existé. Chaque matin, Akashi s'occupe de sa cravate et de ses cheveux avec la méticulosité d'une femme au foyer ; il lui tend régulièrement sa main ou ses lèvres – la concession n'a plus à être formulée, il la comprend jusque dans ses regards – tels des inestimables trésors qu'il consent à partager ; il condescend parfois même à lui donner la becquée – lorsque la petite ne déjeune pas en leur présence – et à aucun moment l'homme aux cheveux violets ne rechigne à avaler ce que l'autre lui tend impérieusement.

« Papa, je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Oh, une nuit, il peut bien laisser sa place à Ayame – le prompt coup d'œil que lui adresse le père de cette dernière l'y astreint de toute manière. Il s'avère néanmoins que cela devient une habitude à laquelle il ne s'oppose pas – comment pourrait-il priver une enfant de son père alors qu'il l'entend tous les soirs demander en pleurant où est sa maman.

Absence qui n'a finalement rien changé au sempiternel malheur de ne pas pouvoir s'aimer comme ils le voudraient.

_Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être heureux._

* * *

Non.

« Non.  
- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Atsushi.  
- Non. »

Les sourcils d'Akashi se froncent, son regard se fait sombre et ses lèvres se tordent en un infinitésimal sourire âcre qui n'augure rien de bon Atsushi n'en a cependant rien à faire car il lui est impossible de se soumettre à l'ordre qui lui est présentement donné. C'est l'ordre de trop.

« Maintenant que mon épouse est décédée, mes priorités sont l'entreprise et Ayame, priorités dont ta présence me détourne. Tu dois donc partir.  
- Non. »

Lui qui a abandonné jusqu'à son existence toute entière pour lui – il n'a jamais voulu être garde du corps, jamais, jamais, jamais ; il voulait une belle petite pâtisserie et un petit appartement avec son compagnon et pourquoi pas un enfant et peut-être une maison en friandises –, que ferait-il de cette vie qu'on lui concède maintenant qu'il ne sait plus comment vivre par lui-même ? Il a toujours suivi Akashi, il ne connaît rien d'autre, que va-t-il faire que va-t-il faire comment il va vivre comment pourquoi...

« Non ! T'as pas le droit de me demander ça, Aka-chin, je veux pas, je reste ici ! »

Il hurle et pleure et s'agite dans tous les sens, petit garçon perdu, bien trop jeune pour être jeté en pâture au monde qui l'entoure ; il a peur, il panique, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi pas avant quand il savait quoi faire de sa personne gauche ; Akashi n'a pas le droit de lui prendre sa vie sans rien lui demander pour ensuite la lui rendre comme bon lui semble.

« Je ne tolèrerai pas plus longtemps une telle insubordination. Va faire tes bagages. Immédiatement. »

La grande main tremblante de Murasakibara s'empare promptement du revolver dissimulé sous sa veste – la Mort en cruelles courbes de métal, tout contre son cœur battant la chamade –, il envoie rageusement valser l'imposant bureau, les lèvres du roux s'entrouvrent – ''Atsushi, ce comportement est... !'' – mais le corps qui s'abat contre le sien, le plaquant violemment à la fenêtre, lui intime le silence.

« Je m'en irai pas ! Tu peux pas m'abandonner, tu peux pas, tu peux pas... Si tu m'abandonnes, je te tue, Aka-chin ! Je te tue ! »

Le canon de l'arme se pressant contre son front pâle, froid, froid ; pas autant que son regard qui jauge avec une dureté glacée le visage ravagé du géant – terreur et fureur en distordent les traits, une myriade de larmes y creusent les sillons de l'accès désespéré de folie, que sont donc devenues la candeur et la nonchalance de l'enfant qui se laisse paisiblement mené ?

« Je t'en prie, Atsushi. Tue-moi.  
- Que... ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Nous ne sommes pas destinés à être heureux... nous ne sommes pas... nous... moi... toi... Aka-chin... non...

« Tu es lamentable. Va-t-en. »

Et il s'en va.

Le pas lourd comme tirant à ses pieds la souffrance de toute l'humanité, le cœur brisé d'amour et des sanglots qui secouent son être tout entier, avec l'espoir vain d'entendre Akashi le rappeler à lui, il s'en va.

* * *

Murasakibara est toujours garde du corps – à presque trente ans, il se juge trop vieux pour imposer à la réalité son rêve de jeunesse – et c'est maintenant pour Kise qu'il travaille.

Mais Kise est capricieux et échevelé, une vraie diva, et il ne cesse de le réprimander – ''Murasakibaracchi, où est ma bouteille d'eau ?!'' ''Murasakibaracchi, arrête de manger, j'ai des groupies partout autour de moi, c'est insupportable !'' –, accablant l'homme aux cheveux violets de toutes les tensions qu'il enfouit au plus profond de soi – toujours donner l'image la plus flatteuse.

Surtout, Kise ne lui noue pas sa cravate et ne lui attache pas les cheveux le matin.

Et puis un jour, après des années passées à se demander ce qu'Aka-chin fait, ce qu'Aka-chin devient, si Aka-chin pense à lui, il reçoit un message sur son téléphone portable.

_Reviens._

Il accourt, bien sûr, sans même songer à prévenir Kise de son évidente démission, parce qu'après tout, il vaut mieux être malheureux à deux que tout seul.

C'est la main noblement tendue qu'Akashi l'accueille alors qu'ils se rejoignent dans le silence mélancolique d'Happô-en.


End file.
